shadowrun_chronicles_boston_lockdownfandomcom-20200213-history
Backgrounds
Stats updated as of the August 2017 patch. : Alphabetically Addicted Doctor :The stress got too much, the clinic had enough meds to cover the shakes pick you up again in the morning. Then your employer found out. You may not be a fighter but you know where to hit so it hurts. ::+5% Critical hit chance ::+20% Organ Harvesting ::-1 Mana ::-10% Accuracy Boring :You are a bland person without any noteworthy characteristics and no past to speak of. Anyone who knows you would describe you as "average" then shrug and walk away. ::+25 Stun Resistance Bouncer :No one gets in without an invitation chummer! Maybe your hands are shaking a little from all the hits your head got during brawls but no one ever got past you! ::+5 Hitpoints ::+5 Physiscal armor ::+20% Demolish ::-3 range Broken Boxer :In the days no one threw a punch like you. Then you got older...slower and the kids danced around you. Until you hit them that is. ::+5 Hackingitpoints ::+10% Critical hit damage ::-2 Sprint range BTL Addict :You have a habit of chipping before a run. The experience affects your ability to focus on things distant but once you've got your eyes set on a target the trip provides you with uncanny focus. ::+5% Critical hit chance ::+5 Tech armor ::+1 Range ::+10% Hacking ::-3 Hitpoints Codeblocked :You are good with most tech stuff but there are some codes you just cannot wrap your head around. ::+1 Combatsoft Drone Power ::+1 ECMsoft drone power ::+5 Tech armor ::-10% Hacking Codeslinger :Ones and zeroes are a natural language to you. The meatspace is but a nuisance. ::+10% Damage ::+10 Tech armor ::+25% Hacking ::-3 Mana ::-3 Hitpoints Cursed Wagemage :The corporation paid for your magical education and you had a great career in front of you. But when you failed and the curse hit you they just discarded you like a used tool. ::+1 Mana ::+2 Range ::-20% Hacking ::-20% Lockpicking Dancer :The night clubs were your home since you were old enough to have a fake ID. Your body knows how to move instinctively but the lifestyle left its mark on you. ::+1 Sprint range ::10% harder to get hit ::-10% Damage Engineer :You love tools and drones and electronic things. You love fiddling with them. Combat? Not so much. ::+2 Combatsoft Drone Power ::+2 ECMsoft Drone Power ::+10% Hacking ::-10% Damage Ex-Cop :Kicking in doors for a living got old fast. Especially on your salary. Your new job simply pays better though you still like to play it safe. ::+10% Lockpicking ::+10% Demolish ::5% Harder to get hit ::-1 Range Ex-Sniper :At some time in your past you trained as a sniper. You know that any success requires an analytical mind and patience. And sometimes lying in a puddle of your own ♥♥♥♥ for two days. The kids these days just don't get that anymore. ::+3 Range ::+10% Critical hit damage ::10% Easier to get hit Former Wage Slave :You had a promising career with the corp until a rival set you up for a fall. Your pampered life left you with a distaste for combat but are handy with computers from your days as a corporate drone. ::+15% Hacking ::+15% Lockpicking ::-2 Hitpoints Ganger :The street taught you how to fight. It may not be fancy but it got you here and the others bleeding or dead. ::+10% damage ::+15% Lockpicking ::-5% Accuracy Gearhead :You can rig into anything that moves but you are used to driving not running. ::+2 Combatsoft Drone Power ::+2 ECMsoft Drone Power ::+10% Hacking ::-1 Walk range ::-2 Sprint range Gutter Rat :You survived on scraps breathing in the toxic fumes and exhaust on the streets. It made you sick but it made you mean as well. Mean enough to survive. ::+5% Damage ::+10% Organ Harvesting ::3% Harder to get hit ::-3 Hitpoints Human Conduit :You just feel connected to everything around you. Sometimes this is good sometimes it hurts. ::+1 Mana ::+1 Spirit Power ::+1 Combatsoft Drone Power ::+1 ECMsoft Drone Power ::5% Easier to get hit Lucky :Life was easy for you things just work out. But relying on your luck has made you a bit lazy. ::+5% Critical hit chance ::+15% Critical hit chance ::-5% Damage Mentor Spirit: Bear :You are attuned to your totem spirit and its characteristics affect you. Bear is powerful and can withstand pain but is a slow thinker. ::+5 Hitpoints ::+2 Spirit power ::-1 Sprint range ::5% Easier to get hit Mentor Spirit: Rat :You are attuned to your totem spirit and its characteristics affect you. Rat is a stealthy scavenger who takes what it needs to survive. ::+1 Mana ::+1 Spirit power ::+20% Organ Harvesting ::5% Harder to get hit ::-10% Critical Damage ::-10% Critical hit chance Mentor Spirit: Snake :You are attuned to your totem spirit and its characteristics affect you. Snake is wise and a hoarder of secrets. Snake fights only to protect itself and others. ::+1 Mana ::+5 Physiscal armor ::+5 Magic armor ::-10% Accuracy MiT&T Graduate :You have trained with cutting edge scientists in the theories of technology and magic. It's practical application you are still struggling with. ::+1 Mana ::+5 Physiscal armor ::+5 Tech armor ::+10% Hacking ::-10% Accuracy Spirit Talker :The ghosts talk to you they whisper in your ear...so much that sometimes you get distracted. ::+2 Spirit power ::-2 Combatsoft Drone Power ::-2 ECMsoft Drone Power ::5% Easier to get hit Streetmage :You have never learned magic properly but you used it to survive on the streets. Trained mages may scoff at your lack of finesse but your talent is indisputable ::+1 Mana ::+5% Damage ::-20% Hacking ::-2 Range Tribal Youth :When you were a kid the elders showed you the power of spirits. They scoffed upon technology though. ::+3 Hitpoints ::+1 Spirit Power ::-2 Combatsoft Power ::-2 ECMsoft Power ::-25% Hacking Urban Brawler :You were bred for Urban Brawl: When you did not make the roster you had to find a new job. Your skill set may be limited but you can take damage better than anyone. ::+5 Physical Armor ::-1 Mana Wounded Veteran :A nasty wound forced you out of service. You know how to make people keel over fast but you walk with a limp. ::+15% Critical hit damage ::+5% Critical hit damage ::-1 Walk ::-2 Sprint range